This invention relates to touch sensitive devices. In particular, this invention relates to touch sensitive devices having a plurality of individual touch sensitive locations.
Touch sensitive devices having a plurality of individual touch sensitive locations are well known in the art. Heretofore, most of these devices have included complicated mechanical and electromechanical touch sensitive locations. Such locations have often not allowed for a close spacing within a confined area.